


A Very Confused Grayson

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Grayson Dolan, Bottom!Grayson, Breeding, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Skinny Dipping, Top Cameron Dallas, Top!Cam, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Grayson has a secret...a big secret. But he is ready to face everything!





	A Very Confused Grayson

Grayson Dolan was laying back in his bed. He was wearing no shirt and very tight underwear that was around his ankles. The covers were over him and he had his laptop in his lap. His laptop was open and his AirPods were in his ears. He was watching porn, but by no means did he want his brother to know that he was watching gay porn. Grayson has been very curious for almost two years now. He noticed that when he watched pron he would just watch the guys and then tried to watch the gay porn and that did everything for him.

Grayson gripped his cock and stroked. He watched the men go at it, kissing, sucking, and fucking each other. Grayson wished he could finally do this, he had a crush, but he was not sure how to approach this.

After a little while, Grayson reached his climax and shot ropes of cum all over his chest. He was panting looking down at himself. He grabbed his cum rag and wiped himself clean. He went to bed imagining the man he dreamed of. What Grayson really wanted was to bed over and submit to him. He knew that he was 100% a bottom. He wanted a dick up his ass, but he really feared what his brother would say. He also feared what the man’s reaction would be when he confessed his feelings.

Grayson closed his eyes and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning and his cock was stuck to his comforter for a moment. He had a dream about being pounded and he came so hard from it.

Ethan burst through the door. “Gray! I never wake up before you! What are you still doing in bed?”

“I had a hard time sleeping.” Grayson said.

“Well get up!” Ethan began to tug on the comforter.  
“E, no!” Grayson tugged back.

“Come on dude!” Ethan tugged and then ripped it off.

“Dude!” Grayson laid there and covered his dick. “I told you not to!”

Ethan held up the comforter. “Dude, you must have had one hell of a dream. I’ll go wash this for you, man.”

Grayson was confused. “Uh, thanks. Can you go so I can get dressed?”

“Yeah, man.” Ethan responded.

Grayson got up, threw some gym shorts on, a tank top, and went to the kitchen. Ethan

was coming back from the laundry room. “So someone had a good night.” Ethan laughed. Grayson was nervous and did not say anything. He knew that this could change everything between him and his brother. Ethan has never seemed homophobic, but who knew how he would react?

“E, I can tell you anything right?” Grayson asked.

“You’re my twin brother, dude. I love you. Nothing could ever change that.” Ethan responded.

“Okay, last night I was having a hard time sleeping.” Grayson began. “I was watching porn and I just kept getting off to it.” Grayson was trying to find the right words.

Ethan looked a little puzzled. “Are you saying you have a porn addiction?” He asked.

“No, not that. Well maybe. I am just horny all the time, but that is just because…..” Grayson’s voice trailed off.

“Dude, I know.” Ethan cut him off.

Grayson had a look of shock on his face. “Yo - You do?!”

“You’re a virgin! It’s fine, no judgement! We will find the right girl for you man.” Ethan explained.

Grayson rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m a virgin, but no we will not find the right girl.”

“Sure we will Gray, girls are all over you.” Ethan said.

Grayson figured this was his in. “Yeah, and so are guys.”

“That is true.” Ethan said quizzically.

He took a deep breath, there was a long awkward pause. “Ethan, I’m gay.” Grayson finally said.

Ethan hugged his brother closely. “I love you, Grayson. It is about damn time!” Grayson looked confused. “You are very bad at deleting search history, and syncing your AirPods sometimes.” Grayson dropped his head. “Plus, you’ve been sleep talking….”

Grayson lifted his head up. “I have? What did you hear?”

Ethan laughed. “You constantly moan the same name over and over again.”

Grayson was beat red. “So you know who I like?”

Ethan chuckled, “Yeah I do. And I hope he likes you too. You are a great guy.”

Grayson smiled. “He is a great guy.”

“So….what are you going to do?” Ethan asked.

That was a great question. Grayson picked up his phone. “Hey, can you come over? I need to talk to you.”

Ethan was jaw dropped. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone!” Ethan ran out.

“E! Wait!” But before Grayson could continue Ethan had grabbed his keys and was out the door.

Grayson sat there and waited. He felt like a brick was in his stomach, and he knew this wasn’t even the worst of it.

_Ding Dong!_

Grayson jumped in fear. He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He knew this would change everything.

“Hey sister!” James Charles said hugging Grayson.

“Hey James, come in.” Grayson said.

“You okay? You sounded weird on the phone. What do you need to talk about?” James asked.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Grayson asked.

“Yes sister.” James said.

“When did you first realize you were gay? And did you ever tell your crush you liked them?” Grayson asked.

The two sat on the couch and James talked for about an hour about how he realized this sexuality, his first gay experience, and his first crush. “Can I ask, why you want to know all of this?”

“I don’t know man. I just have been curious lately I guess. Well….no I’m not curious James. I’m gay. And there is this guy….I am close with him.”

“Oh yeah?” James blushed. He was drooling over Grayson. He had become friends with the Dolan twins and really wanted to be with them.

“Yeah, he is a close friend and I just do not know how to just tell him how I feel about him.” Grayson said.

James scooted forward. “Just tell him, or lean in and kiss him.” James was being very forward.

Grayson jumped up. “I’ll do it!” Grayson took his phone out. “Hey, Cam, can you come over?”

“Uh, what is happening?” James asked.

“Cameron Dallas?” Grayson said. “He’s the guy I like.”

“Oh.” James put his head down in sorrow.

“Fuck. James, I’m sorry did you think I meant you?” Grayson asked.

James lied. “Oh of course not sister! I know we are just great friends!” He hugged Grayson trying to hide his face. For years he wanted to be in Grayson’s arms, and now he was, but out of sadness, not love.

“I’m sorry.” Grayson said.

“Don’t be.” James said. “Now let me get out of here so you can get your man!” James walked toward the door. “Good luck sister!”

Grayson smiled as James exited toward the door. Cameron Dallas was on his way. He had no idea if Cameron was gay, all he knew was he was hot and hell and he has not gotten him out of his mind for years. His rock hard abs, his amazing ass, and the bulge Grayson has seen many times.

_Ding Dong!_

Grayson felt more confident. He came out to his brother and one of his close friends. He was now about to tell his crush how he felt. Grayson got to the door and stopped. Fuck. What was he thinking. This was insane. His adrenaline was freaking out. “Fuck it.” He opened the door.

“Grayson!” Cam said practically jumping on top of him to hug him. “It’s been way too long man!”

Grayson wanted to melt. Cam was wearing a tight tank top and he could feel his muscles in their hug. “Hey Cam! I was glad you could come over!”

“Me too! Is Ethan around?” Cam asked.

“Uh, no it’s just us.” Grayson said wearily.

“Oh okay, cool!” Cam was smiling.

“Do you want anything to eat? Drink?” Grayson asked.

“I’ll have some water.” Cam said.

The two boys walked to the kitchen. Grayson went to the cupboard and reached for a cup. He got the water from the fridge and handed it to Cam. They began to walk to the living room and sat on the couch. “So how have you been?”

“Good man, good! I’ve been traveling. Spending time with Bandit. You’ll have to meet him some time. He’s a love bug and loves to cuddle.” Cam said.

“I love that!” Grayson said. He was so nervous talking to Cam. He did not understand why, they have hung out before. He just wanted to say it. Say how he wanted to kiss him.

“Are you okay?” Cam brought Grayson back to reality. “You look like your 10 planets away, man. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, things are actually really good, but I want to tell you something.” Grayson said.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Cam said. The two boys were on the couch. “Just know, I am here for you, no matter what.” Cam put his hand on Grayson’s shoulder.

Grayson looked at the hand. His strong muscular hand. “Cam, I’m gay and….and I really like you. I’m really sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but I feel like if I did not say it I was going to burst. I’ve felt this way for a wh -” Grayson was cut off by Cameron kissing him.

Cam broke the kiss. “Grayson, I have had the biggest crush on you for years.”

“You have?!” Grayson was shocked.

“Have you never noticed when we hang out I stick with you? Or if I stay over I stay in your room? Actually….I have to admit this, I have stolen your underwear before.” Cam admitted.

“Really?” Grayson asked.

“Yeah, it was a light green jockstrap. You were asleep and I woke up so hard and it was on your floor tucked under your bed. I sniffed it and jacked off. Then I kept it.” Cam said.

“Fuck. Shoulda woke me up.” Grayson said.

“Oh yeah?” Cam asked.

“Yeah.” Grayson said leaning in to kiss Cam. “You know….Ethan is not here. We can go in the pool.”

“Why not your bedroom?” Cam asked.

“I think we start in the pool and end there.” Grayson said standing up.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit.” Cam said.

“Even better.” Grayson said taking off his shirt and then dropping his pants and underwear in one motion.

“Holy shit.” Cam jumped and follow suit. “Dude, how big are you?”

“Me? Look at you! I’m 7 inches, I just look bigger because I am thick.” Grayson said. “How big are you?”

“9 inches dude.” Cam said.

“Fuck.” Grayson said. He held his hand and led Cam outside. “Cannonball!” He ran into the pool. Cam laughed at Grayson’s goofiness and jumped in. “I’m glad you joined me.” Grayson wrapped his arms around Cam’s waist. Cam put his arms around Grayson’s neck. The two boys began to kiss passionately. They could feel their cocks hardening in the water as they rubbed together.

“So, I should probably ask, are you a top or bottom?” Cam asked.

Grayson blushed. “Well, I’ve never technically done anything, but I think I would be a bottom. What about you?” Grayson prayed Cam would be a top or at least versatile.

Cam smiled. “Perfect, I am versatile. You have an amazing ass that I would totally fuck. I have imagined fucking it many times.”

“Then do it.” Grayson said, his voice was low and turned Cam on a lot.

Cam picked Grayson up and he wrapped his legs around Cam. The two made out passionately. They made their way to Grayson’s bedroom and fell on the bed. Grayson was on top of Cam. Grayson broke the kiss and began to grind on Cam. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

Cam spanked Grayson’s ass and squeezed it. “Fuck, you like that don’t you?” He noticed Grayson sitting upright with his head back in ecstacy.

“Yes, Cam.” He moaned out. He leaned down and kissed Cam’s lift softly. He then moved to Cam’s neck using his tongue to trace down his jawline and reach his nipples. Grayson stopped and nibbled on Cam’s nipples. Grayson’s tongue worked wonders. He then kissed down Cam’s abs and instead of teasing Cam, Grayson dove right in and took his entire length into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Cam was shocked and amazed as Grayson took in all 9 inches down his throat. Grayson was bobbing back and forth taking the full length into his mouth. He gripped Cam’s thighs tight. He looked and Cam’s back was arched and he was moaning. “I’m close. Gray, stop or I’ll cum! I wanna fuck you!”

Grayson immediately jumped off and kissed Cam. “Fuck me.” He said. Cam got up and Grayson presented his ass. Cam spanked it, then shoved his face into Grayson’s hole. “Fuck!” Cam was also skilled with his tongue, just in a different way. He licked Grayson’s hole and slicked it up. “Lube. Top drawer.” Cam practically ran over to get the lube. Grayson laid on his back to be ready. Cam got ready to lube his fingers. “No.” Cam looked confused. “No fingers. No condoms. I’m clean and I want it rough, open me up with your cock, just go slow.”

Cam looked worried. “Gray, are you sure?”

“Yes. Cam, I need you. I want you.” Grayson begged.

Cam lined up his cock with Grayson’s hole. “Please stop me if it hurts, okay?”

“I will.” Grayson said. Cam slowly pushed inside of Grayson. “Oh my God, yes.” Grayson breathed out. Cam smiled seeing Grayson in such joy. Cam went deeper inside of the boy. He was going nice and slow, making sure not to hurt Grayson. “Fuck. Please.” Cam pushed until he was balls deep in Grayson’s ass. Grayson lifted his head up and he had a look in his eyes. It was a look of hunger and lust. “Fuck me, Cam!” He roared.

Cam was incredibly turned on. He grabbed Grayson’s thighs and began to pound Grayson. “Yes, Grayson!” He felt his cock slide in and out of him with ease. He could feel Grayson’s holes try to close around him, but he plowed through.

Grayson was gripping his pillow above his head. “Fuck! Yes! Harder!”

Cam was going as hard as he could. He was shaking the bed and it was banging into the wall. “I’m close!”

“Me too! Cam! Cum in me!” Grayson screamed. “Please! I want your cum!”

Cam was extremely turned on, he had never came inside of a guy before, but he always wanted to. “Yes! Yes!” With one final thrust, Cam burst inside of Grayson. “Fuck.”

“Fuck!” When Cam cums in Grayson, he also cums all over his chest. Cam leans down and licks Grayson clean. The boys get under the covers and cuddle.

“I’m glad you called.” Cam admits.

“Fuck, I am too.” Grayson says still breathing heavily.

Cam leans in and kisses Grayson. “So, are we now boyfriends?”

Grayson blushed hard. “Fuck yeah.”

Ethan burst through the door. “Oh! Wait, Cam?! You and Cam! Fuck yeah so cute!” He walked out cheering for the two boys.

“I’m sorry about him.” Grayson said.

“It’s okay, let’s just forget he is here.” Cam brought the covers over his head and the two kissed and knew that the rest of the day would be spent in bed.


End file.
